Only Takes One Shot
by ELi124
Summary: Stark abandoned by Lillinette has reached the peak of emptiness. In his last moments his very soul is reduced to a white fur coat. Sealed within the forbidden scroll Naruto finds this and is gifted the power of the dead shot Coyote Stark.


Hello, my friends Eli, here again, was reading one of these fics and thought what a shame how most of them ended abruptly so decided to make one of my own.

Read and review

so without further ado ...  
wait..  
disclaimer: gosh I'm broke I don't own naruto or bleach.

Stark sighed in defeat as his death approached him he couldn't hear lilinette anymore he couldn't hear her halfway through the battle he figured they had merged together once more and it saddened him to die alone he didn't even have the Espada now, Aizen and the shinigami killed them all.

It was enlightening to him, dying. he just wanted to be with people so he ended up blindly trusting Aizen at the drop of a hat.

He dropped his fur coat and his guns by extension pushing whatever power he had left into them before letting himself be eviscerated by the blast a ripple in space and time appearing much to the shock of all present.

But as soon as it appeared it just as quickly sucked up the coat and vanished the phenomenon becoming just a caption in the history books at shinigami academy.

(elsewhere)

the luxurious jacket of the lone gun drifted through the rip in spacetime, the source of the ripple a large influx of power from a battle raging on between two juggernauts Madara Uchiha and Senju Hashirama.

Madara Uchiha used the legendary eternal mMangekyou Sharingan the first in existence at the time to control the infamous beast Kurama the nine tailed fox currently shrouded in the perfect Susanoo, Hashirama using the legendary true thousand hands Jutsu.

At the time the ripple appeared the two chakra giants threw their most powerful attacks pouring as much of their power into the attacks causing a rip to appear the original cause of the incident plain as day.

Madara noticed the ripple his perceptive eyes tracking the irregular movement causing him to lose concentration at the most critical time which cost him control of the Kyuubi and weakened his attack. This little slip let Hashirama summon eight wooden dragons restraining the Kyuubi giving Mito Uzumaki Hashirama's wife from the Uzumaki clan ample time to seal the beast within her body, and the fact she could move around freely after that was a testament to her power.

Soon after that Madara was slain by Hashirama, but no one could truly be sure of it his body was never recovered but it was thought to have washed away into the murky depths of the valley of end sinking to the bottom never to be seen again.

As for starks jacket it lost most of its fur and turned from stark white to a grayish black and the guns connected to it turned from metal to bone giving it a freakishly demonic look.

The jacket drifted from the ripple down near hashirama's feat and he took a large step back, Mito giving him a questioning look approaching it.

''Mito don't go near that jacket!'' Hashirama exclaimed in a hushed voice Mito giving the shuddering Hashirama an inquisitive look before nodding and backing up.

''what's wrong Hashi?" Mito asked latching onto her husband's arm.

''whatever that is it shouldn't be trifled with , if someone were to get their hands on it and they had bad intentions the ninja world itself could be destroyed." he said shivering as the feeling of pure desolation came over him his wife was right next to him but it felt like he was alone in this world .

Mito brought him out of his daze and he steeled his resolve puffing the forbidden scroll into existence with a surge of chakra a bit of it being pulled into the jacket making him alert.

''lets hope if a person should learn to use this tool they are of a pure heart,'' Mito said shaken she could not feel what her husband felt but from the way he shook in her grasp spoke volumes of its powers.

Hashirama nodded sweat pouring down his brow as the coat slowly took his chakra away.

''quickly Mito with me!'' Hashirama exclaimed throwing the scroll down and opening it up and slamming his hands down a sealing array coming to play ''right!'' Mito nodded slamming her hands down another array forming around hashirama's own seal.

(Konoha-training ground 23 – many years in the future.)

One Uzumaki Naruto opened the forbidden scroll of sealing his eyes widening with childish glee at the sight of all the cool Jutsu, and ancient wisdom, waiting to be quickly looked through looking for a Jutsu to pass the secret exam Mizuki-sensei had given him, the man was one of the only guys in the village nice to him, for as long as he could remember Mizuki was there for him.

He helped him hide on his birthday teaching him the Henge to fool the civilians and he helped him try to get down the Bunshin even until the last day.

He could never get it down to this day but it was useful to fool the mobs into thinking someone had beat him already.

He was glad to have Mizuki with him growing up, no one else ever liked him except for old man Teuchi and Ayame, Shikamaru and Choji they were really good friends ever since Shikamaru and Choji offered to play ninja with him and he stuck by them to this day.

Everyone else hated him and made it known quite openly but the longer they did it the less he cared how they felt about him all that mattered was he had his friends anyone else didn't matter, speaking of which old man Sarutobi was another friend per say but he was more of a grandfather figure he always had the pretty weasel Anbu look after him from the shadows though he always found her much to her chagrin .

But even with them, the beatings had scarred him part of him had been lost his soul remained pure but his childhood was taken away from no more if he could get a cool Jutsu down he could show Shikamaru and Choji and pass the exam as well as earn a little respect from the villagers.

'' hmmm let's see the explosive bite of the water dragon? Must have, shadow clones maybe those will work instead of bunshin? , and one more …..'' naruto said to himself opening the scroll further feeling himself suddenly feel comforted by a presence it felt like everything was gonna be ok it was regal and it all came from inside a really complex looking one.

''how did Mizuki say to open sealed items again? OH RIGHT CHAKRA." he said excitedly pumping in his chakra to the seal.

In the scroll was a note and he had to squint to read it.

Dear reader,

if you are reading this then you are either the current Hokage of Konoha or someone with massive chakra reserves if you are either DON'T OPEN THIS SCROLL it is an item of untold power that could kill any who wear it has sapped chakra from us Hokage from generation to generation but of you'd know that if you're the Hokage I would say the coat is stable from what it took from me and Tobirama but who knows it could still kill you .

Signed

Senju Hashirama: Shodaime Hokage

''This could kill me.'' He snorted'' yeah sure '' he said holding the coat close to him feeling the feeling it brought him before putting it on.

he would be free if he felt this everyday no more bad days just warmth and love from here on out it would be pure bliss and naruto couldn't pass that up after everything he went through. Putting the coat on frowning as it was several sizes too large for him he felt something course through his body the regal fur blooming back into place and the guns turning to their obsidian black color.

And that was when his life changed.

Mizuki showed up with a warm smile waving to him before his eyes widened and a pillar of blue Reiatsu shot out of naruto reaching into the sky seemingly piercing the crescent moon in the starless sky the massive pressure pressing down upon the elemental nations waking all who resided up with a startled yell, Konoha was now put on full alert every active ninja readying themselves for what felt like a repeat of the Kyuubi attack from 12 years ago causing many to make sneers thinking the demon had awoken .

A howl of pure agony stretched across Konoha killing many with a sense of dread any and all sane living things darted off the idiots in Konoha heading for the source.

(Mizuki pov)

Mizuki was ecstatic if naruto pulled this off he could take him with him out of this corrupted village and the pursuers would think twice before coming after someone with knowledge of the forbidden scroll, it was perfect he could raise naruto as his own like he had desired for years.

Jumping into the clearing he gave naruto a warm smile before cocking his head in confusion at the coat ''naruto what's with the-'' he suddenly stopped as a massive force slammed down on him and Iruka who he knew was there.

A feeling of dread crept up in his throat fearing what he had denied so many years ago resurfaced had he been tricked!? Had naruto fooled him or did the Kyuubi break the seal, or was there even a naruto was it just the tricky fox?

He felt sadness wash over him and tears spill from his eyes when a pained shriek echoed everywhere causing him to wince at the sound second guessing his thought before Kyuubi wouldn't do that or was it another trick?

He didn't know anymore everything was fuzzy now he felt light headed from the pressure.

It soon let up completely making him wonder if it was ever there, to begin with, but the beating in his heart gave him the answer.

But he knew it was he could tell naruto had changed and he felt like he had been betrayed he couldn't consider that naruto anymore!

"how could you demon !" Mizuki yelled tears streaming down his eyes.

''was all this a game to you to lead me into a false sense of security !?'' he shouted his voice becoming shaky naruto his light in this corrupted village was a false hope and artificial light. why?

(Naruto pov)

naruto heard Mizuki yelling out to him and could say nothing his voice was gone the transformation straining his body to the max.

He tried to respond to Mizuki's cries of desperation and his soul resonated with the feeling of desolation in his words.

Mizuki couldn't continue as he was stabbed through the stomach with an elongated kunai dropping to the ground quickly moved to Mizuki forcing Iruka away causing him to slam into a voice chose to come to him then.

(Mizuki pov)

Mizuki coughed as he was pierced from behind falling in a heap on the ground naruto rushing to him it was then he knew what a horrible mistake he had made this was the same naruto despite his appearance now.

''p-prosper n-n-naruto I'm sorry for doubt-ting you " he said shakily

naruto shook his head down to him and he smiled as the boy said he would be ok he was a traitor and Iruka knew it was over for him but naruto was just beginning he had a future and Mizuki wanted him to live it ''GO NARUTO LIVE ON AND BE WELL !'' he managed to gasp out without stuttering the light leaving his eyes shortly after .

But a light out of their sight continued.

(naruto pov (here for a while))

naruto wept for the loss of his father figure Mizuki was gone now but he would live on through him. Naruto's luminescent blue eyes ignited with a passion that showered all around him in hope.

Naruto took a gun in hand and took a couple shots next to the biggest tree in the clearing creating a decent sized hole and laying Mizuki's body there covering it up with a tear streaking down his cheeks.

Naruto Uzumaki had to bury his own surrogate father

When he was done he took a shot at the tree reducing the output to it was minimal before keeping it constant carving Mizuki's name into the tall oak. Iruka soon got up after that with a confused look on his face didn't he just save naruto? From a traitor no less. But before he could yell at the boy he had to do a double-take at his new appearance as well as the new arrivals.

The coat had from fitted to his size and its fur flowed elegantly in the moonlight his pants were a dark leathery material and had fur around the calfs and ankles connected to his boots.

Hanging from his forearms to his back were black straps that seemed to have some kind of shell that seemed to be missing something, and over his left eye was an eye patch with bone lining it.

Naruto's demeanor changed to something more relaxed twirling the gun with expertise as he acquired Stark's Muscle memory printing on his muscles.

Naruto looked over calmly to the new arrivals trying his best to ignore the scourge of the earth that was Iruka. He had to hold his own arm down to avoid any more chaos that night.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi said running to his surrogate grandson "I was worried something had happened to you" he said signaling for Weasel to come.

"naruto we've gotta get that jacket off you," he said in worry approaching naruto not expecting naruto to get into a gunjutsu stance small blades sprouting from the mags and nearly connecting with the muzzle of both.

"Fraid not," he said his lazy demeanor shifting to a more serious tone a tone befitting only the most determined of protectors. Sarutobi looked at naruto surprised at his sudden outburst.

"what's gotten into you naruto?!" Sarutobi pleaded "that jacket is dangerous naruto it could be feeding off you right now and you won't even know it!" Sarutobi explained.

"Jiji..." naruto began "if you touch this jacket in an attempt to take it off I will not hesitate to come at you with everything I have...that goes for all of you," he said releasing a wave of spiritual pressure causing the ninja in the clearing to begin to sweat.

"that clear?" naruto said in a threatening tone.

getting nods from everyone naruto released the wave and relaxed some ,"now if you'll excuse me I'll be heading home now, I've got a new visitor to attend too" he said turning his back to them .at that time one of Danzo's Anbu had the 'bright' idea to take the 'kyuubi' down while he had his guard down .

pumping chakra to his legs the Anbu showed up behind naruto going at phenomenal speeds making it look like he teleported behind the boy. aiming to bisect him with his Chokuto the Anbu swiped to the side in a motion to cut him through. Naruto backflipped onto the Anbu's head and blew the man's brains out his formerly complete Anbu mask in shards next to his headless corpse.

naruto put the muzzle up to his lips drew in and blew the smoke out before walking slowly down the path back to Konoha, disappearing in the shadow of the forest. Sarutobi looked on in sadness as naruto disappeared he had failed to preserve naruto's childhood and felt like he had failed Minato, but he didn't know naruto was happier this way sheltered by the warmth and kindness of the coat.

naruto had a lot on his mind no pun intended the constant screaming of the fox in his gut and the irritated sigh of a voice in his head seemed to play on repeat it was making him nauseous so he tried his best to tune it out he wanted to get home take a shower and just relax ,let the gravity of Mizuki sensei's death sink in.

Mizuki and Jiji those guys were always looking out for him keeping an eye out for his wellbeing and he'd always be grateful for that, tomorrow he'd visit his grave and sort everything out for real .he jumped to the couch and wrapped up in the jacket his eyes growing heavy.

It was too bad, naruto wouldn't be allowed the luxury of sleep for a while longer.

One shot

Naruto awakened in what looked to be a desert of endless sand looming above him was the dark night sky and the crescent moon that seemed to bright to be real , it glowed with and energy that seemed ethereal at it's lowest.

Naruto stood up adorning the fur clothes he had seen mizuki's death in , he saw nothing but endless sand in the distance and only beyond that was he greeted with the night sky and the harrowing moon , he began to walk walk walk walk until he felt like he had walked miles , when had had enough he began to run at a much more brisk pace then he was ever capable of before.

Naruto was suddenly hit with an ocean not a literal one of course but an ocean of weight slammed onto his shoulders and it brought him to his hands and knees, he looked around franticly searching for the source. through narrowed eyes he spotted the source sitting there in the distance was a man in a replica of his newly donned clothes he didn't seem to be trying to do anything at all it was just the power he held.

Naruto began to crawl towards the man the task itself seemed impossible but he continued his limbs screamed in protest but he persevered a yearning made him persevere he had felt that way before he didn't want this guy to feel it , nobody deserved to feel truly alone.

Naruto was halfway and the man had noticed him he seemed troubled at the sight of him crawling towards him , it looked as though the man were trying to reign in the power he had because he had balled up his fist working his ass off to reign it all in.

Naruto smiled he didn't mind he was almost there anyway he had covered the vast distance between them and now had reached his destination with a wheeze naruto had touched his fur covered boots. The pressure immediately left the area a great weight lifting off his shoulders, naruto slowly rose to his feet his joints aching from the mountainous force that weighed upon them moments ago.

Naruto fell back landing on his backside with a quick exhale.

''Who- who are you?'' naruto asked breathing hard.

The man locked eyes with naruto and with a disbelieving tone he uttered one word ''Stark.''

Welp thank you for joining me in the very first of one shot.


End file.
